


The Walk Up

by Merfilly



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [68]
Category: Superman (Christopher Reeve Movies)
Genre: Community: 100fandoms, Drabble, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 05:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19266499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Clark, soon after Pa's death.





	The Walk Up

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - 6. home

He walked the long drive from mailbox to farmhouse slowly. The windmill was idly turning its blades in the light breeze. The barn had its usual assortment of bird noises, despite the latest litter of kittens and mama cats. To his right, the house looked just like it was supposed to. The grass might be getting a bit high, but home matched every memory but one.

Pa wasn't there. Pa wasn't meeting him on the walk up. There would be no discussion of school, of chores before he got inside.

He had to put that aside, be strong for Ma.


End file.
